


She'll Blow Away Like Smoak

by DoctorSmoakingQueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSmoakingQueen/pseuds/DoctorSmoakingQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 4x09 and beyond</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The faint pulse under his fingertips sprung Oliver into action.

“Hold on Baby, I’m going to get you help, hold on for me okay?” Oliver said digging into his pocket and pulling out a phone before realizing they are in the middle of the street and it would probably take an ambulance at least 30 minutes to get to them and that was thirty minutes he could not waste.

A soft moan alerted him to Felicity’s eyes slowly opening.

“Felicity, baby everything will be okay just hold on to me tight.” He said as he maneuvered her arms to be around his neck before he lifted her up as he stood and started sprinting down the road heading the direction of Star City General, which he was hoping that his directions weren’t thrown off because he couldn’t risk wasting any more time.

His feet kept hitting the pavement with a louder thud as a spring turned into a full out run and a small “Thank God.” Escaped his lips when he saw the Giant H on the side of the building.

He busted through the doors of the emergency room “Help!! Please I need help here.” Several nurses saw and ran to him.

“What happened?” the nurse said as another one yelled for a gurney and a trauma team.

“She was shot, she lost a lot of blood you have to help her.” He said trying to catch his breath.

As the trauma team placed Felicity on the gurney and ran down the hall Oliver ran with them every step of the way not letting go off his Felicity’s hand.

As they rushed into the Operating Room, Oliver leaned over and looked at Felicity who now had an oxygen mask over her lips and IV’s being placed in her arm.

“Sir you have to get out of the way and let us help her.” One of the nurses says gently pushing Oliver to the wall.

Oliver watched as they worked on Felicity and ran his hands over his eyes to stop the tears that were forming in his eyes from falling but he knew they were as soon as he heard that loud continuous beep coming from the heart monitor.

_Flat line_

Felicity was flatlineing and he was by her again as fast as he could “No baby don’t do this to me come on baby don’t do this not now.”

“Get him out of here!!” the surgeon yelled  and three of the nurses took him out of the room,Oliver wanted to fight them and stay with Felicity but he knew it would take them away from helping her.

“Just bring her back to me please.” He said to one of the nurses.

“We will try, I promise.” One of the women said before they all reentered the room shutting the door and closing the blinds.

Oliver collapsed against the wall his knees buckling from under him as he sat on the floor and started to cry, here he was Oliver Queen a man who once thought he didn’t need anyone, a man who kept those he loved at a distance away fearing they would get hurt or killed as a way to get to him, here he was more broken and defeated than he ever was facing any of his foes from the past.

Another nurse came down the hall and gently escorted him to the waiting room before grabbing his hand and asking him if there was anyone she could call to come sit with him.

_Donna_

He immediately grabbed his phone and called John and was grateful he picked up on the first ring.

“Oliver man why are you calling me shouldn’t you be celebrating your engagement right now.” John said in a cheerful tone.

“John.” Was the only word that would form and come out past the lump in Oliver’s throat.

All John heard was accident, Felicity and Hospital and he said “I’ll grab Donna I’ll be right there.”

Oliver hung up the phone and held it in his hands and leaned is head back against the wall, he wouldn’t consider himself a religious man but right now he was praying to whatever god would listen to make sure Felicity would be fine and that she would live to be with him for the rest of their lives.

He wasn’t sure how long his eyes were closed for when Donna came running in, followed by Lance, Diggle, Thea and Laurel

“Where is she?? Where is my baby?” she said hysterical as Lance tried to comfort her.

“She’s in surgery.” Was the only words Oliver formed.

“What the hell happened?” Diggle said.

“We were in the limo and we stopped and I saw SUV’s filled with ghosts they got out and started…” Oliver stopped and shuddered before clearing his throat and trying again “They started firing I grabbed felicity and shielded her but when they hit the driver I knew I had to get us out of there so I hopped up and got in the driver’s seat and pulled away but Felicity got hit and she lost a lot of blood and before I was kicked out of the room she…she..”

“She what?” Donna said a torrent of tears splashing down to her face and the ground.

“She flat lined.” He said and as soon as Donna heard the words she felt faint. “I need to sit down.” Donna felt a tremendous weight hit her and she felt like she could barely breathe “She’s my baby girl, I can’t lose her she is all I have.” Donna said as she collapsed into sobs once more.

Hearing her cries made Oliver go over to her and kneel in front of her “Hey we are not going to lose her, she is one of the most if  not the strongest woman I have ever met, she will pull through I just know it.”

Oliver grabbed Donna’s hand and held it and pulled her up into a hug allowing both of their tears to fall on each other’s shirts.

The six of them sat in silence for what seemed like hours, Oliver and Donna still held hands when the finally the surgeon that yelled at Oliver came out which cause Oliver to jump up immediately.

“How is she?” Oliver a part of him dreading the answer.

The surgeon took a deep breath “She’s stable for now, she died a few times on the operating table but we were able to find all of the bullets in time so they didn’t move and cause more permanent if not deadly damage.

“All the bullets?” Donna said shaking “How many times was she hit?”

“She had four entrance wounds we located one near the lung, two in her ribs and one in her spinal cord.”

“Spinal Cord? That could cause paralysis right?” Diggle said.

“It could lead to paralysis yes we are running some tests right now but we won’t know until if or when she wakes up.”

“You don’t know if she will wake up, what does that mean?” Donna once again asked.

“Miss Smoak stopped breathing for long extended periods of time that could lead to permanent brain damage which could leave her on a ventilator for the rest of her life but if I had to bet my money on her I would in a heartbeat she is putting up one hell of a fight.”

“That’s my girl.” Donna said a small smile forming on her lips.

“Like I said it’s up to her if she wakes up we are doing all we can on our side but in the end it is up to whether the patient is strong enough to fight.”

“Can we see her?” Oliver asked.

“Sure but only one at a time for a few moments each.”

All of them nodded.

“Who is first?”

Everyone looked at either Oliver or Donna.

“You go first.” Oliver said “She’s your daughter.”

Donna nodded her head and kissed Oliver on the cheek before following the doctor down the hall.

When she entered the room she immediately saw her baby hooked up to every machine known to man and immediately crumbled to pieces as she walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead before sitting down in the chair and grabbing her daughter’s hand.

“Hi baby it’s me, I really don’t know if you can hear me or not but we are all hear waiting for you, and we need  you to wake up because we all need you to be okay, you are all I have left in this world, I know I embarrass you a lot of time with the way I dress and my bubbly personality but in the end I don’t need my clothes or my shoes or my loud voice or any other thing in the end I am nothing without you so you need to wake up because if you don’t I don’t know what I will do, I need you baby girl, I will always need you even at time you don’t need me.”

Donna wiped the tears away from her eyes “The doctor says we can only have a few minutes with you so I’m going to go get Oliver okay?”

Donna stood up and kissed Felicity’s forehead “Once they move you to your room I promise I won’t leave your side until you wake up, I love you remember that.”

Donna wiped the tears away before turning to the door and nearly shrieked when she saw Thea standing there.

“Sorry Oliver told us to go before him.” Thea said pointing down the hall to where Diggle, Laurel and Quentin were.

“Oh okay you can go in.”

Thea nodded and walked in the door silently clicking shut behind her before she turned to the woman in the bed, her future sister in law she should say as she remembered just how happy she was a few hours ago when she saw her brother finally propose to the woman of his dreams.

Thea walked over to the bed and stood by it looking down at Felicity “Hey so I am not really good with this sort of thing  I never had to talk to someone who was hooked up to machines fighting for their life I mean my mom was killed right in front of me so didn’t have to do it then but I guess I’ll just speak how I feel, Oliver is a mess, we told him that he should come see you after Donna but he said he needed a few minutes before he got the courage to see you again, I have never seen this side of him before he doesn’t want to talk to me or John he is just sitting there and it is scaring me I mean I know those five years on the island totally changed his life but you made it better you brought this light into his life at the moment when he was surrounded in darkness and I am afraid that I will lose him completely to the darkness once more if you do not wake up, so I need you to do me a favor okay I need you to wake up because I have already lost so much I don’t think I could survive losing him or you, so you just wake up for us because we have a wedding to plan you have come too far to give your happily ever after up now.”

Thea gave Felicity’s hand a squeeze before exiting the room and allowing Laurel and Quentin to come in.

The two of them weren’t sure of what to say or do so they just held hands and placed hands over Felicity and said as many prayers as they knew hoping to God she woke up.

There was one thing you never wanted to do to John Diggle and that was mess with his family, the people he loved because when you did you were asking for a whole lot of hurt heading your way and that is what Damien Darhk had coming.

Because he messed with his Family.

John sat on the edge of the bed and looked at a woman he had come to admire, respect and love over the past three and a half years he knew her the only woman he knew besides Lyla who could put him in his place and he knew it.

John grabbed her hand and sighed “You already know what I am going to say, you know how important you are to me and not just Team Arrow wise but you mean so much more to me than that you are like my little sister and although I know you can defend yourself I feel the need to protect you and I must say seeing you like this makes me kind of feel bad for Darhk in a way because he just pissed off the two men in Star City you do not want to mess with.”

“So why don’t you open those eyes soon so I can see that beautiful smile once more eh? Until then just know that the men who caused this will be dealt with personally until I see fit they have been punished enough, so you do me a favor and you Fight, since I know that is your third favorite thing behind Oliver and Technology of course but you fight and you come back to us okay?”

John leaned forward and kissed her forehead “I love you Felicity, and don’t you worry your big brother and your man will avenge this.” He said before getting up and exiting the room.

He walked down the hall to the waiting room and saw Oliver sitting in a corner away from everyone.

He sighed as he walked over and sat next to him putting a hand on his shoulder “Oliver man it’s your turn.”

“I don’t think I can right now.”

“Listen to me you need to go see her you need to if you don’t the darkness that is threatening you right now will completely consume you and you will be no good to yourself or anyone, just think of her sleeping.”

“A sleep she might never wake up from.”

“Now you know she will and if anybody can get her too it’s the man that she loves, go to her man.”

Oliver looked over and saw John smirk a little before nodding his head and walking down the hall.

As he got closer to the door he felt the pain in his chest increase and he felt his breathes get slower as he walking through the door.

His breath stopped all together when he saw her.

 

Donna looked out the window at nothing in particular she just needed something else to focus on because the walls and the tiles in the hospital were making her sick.

Quentin came up and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump a little.

“Sorry I just came to check on you.”

“I’m alright, I mean I’m not alright but God I do not even know what I am anymore I just keep replaying the last time I saw her and how happy she was and how she was glowing and now she is so pale and cold and she seems lifeless and a part of me fears she will never wake up and I don’t know what I will do if she doesn’t she is my baby girl she is all I have Quentin if I lose her I will have nothing left.”

Quentin collected her in his arms as she sobbed.

“What do you need me to do?” Quentin said

“Nothing but there is something I need to do.” Donna said before walking out.

 

Oliver sat down in the chair next to the bed and just stared at Felicity, His Felicity, the usually bubbly, babbling beauty was now pale and quiet and it made his heart shred even more, he grabbed on to her hand and kissed each knuckle.

“Please come back to me.” Was all he kept saying because he didn’t know what else to say but those words because he didn’t want to live in the what ifs he didn’t want to imagine a life where he didn’t have Felicity that world that he lived in so long ago that he used to take comfort in now look cold and dark and he did not want any part in it.

“I can’t go back Felicity, I can’t you changed everything there is no turning back now but I can go back into the darkness to avenge this.”

He jumped a little when he heard the door open and close and sprung up to see Donna there.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

Donna nodded as she closed the door.

“I needed to talk to you.”

“Alright.” He said looking at with concern.

“I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“This man this Damien fella he has went after my daughter twice now and I will not stand for a third so I need you to do me a favor, I need you to go after him and make him pay for what he has done I am usually not one to condone violence or murder but he started it when he went after my daughter, so you and John and whoever else you can find need to find Damien and make him pay and all of his goons that shot my  daughter too, he will not get a third chance at my daughter not as long as I have air in my lungs, I will stay with Felicity you go and get that son of a bitch can you do that?”

Oliver stared at her in shock not use to seeing this side of Donna “Yeah I think I can.”

Oliver walked over to Felicity and kissed her forehead before walking out to John and the rest of them.

“Let’s Go.” He said before walking towards the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos for the first chapter sorry it took so long for an update working two jobs leaves very little down time :)
> 
> I got a treat for you at the end :)

Chapter 2.  
Donna sat by Felicity’s bedside holding her daughter’s cold hand and counting how many times her daughter’s chest rose and fell.  
She sighed as she got up and stretched before looking at her watch and noticed it was going on five o’clock in the morning, Oliver left four hours ago and she hasn’t heard from him since, getting worried she grabbed her cellphone from the table and dialed his number, hanging up on the third ring when Quentin came in with coffee.  
“Hi.” Was all he said.  
“Hey.” Donna said rubbing her bloodshot eyes. “Any news?”  
“No I called everyone at the precinct no one has seen or heard from Damien since the Christmas Party from hell.”  
Donna chuckled “It was a… It was a holiday party.” She said with a little chuckle.  
“Right, anyway I brought some coffee and bagels for you so you can at least have something in your stomach.”  
“Thank you.” Donna said looking at her daughter once more.  
“How is she?”  
“The Doctors say she’s still unconscious and that she has some bullet fragments still lodged in her torso but other than that they won’t know how bad the damage until she wakes up, when she wakes up, if she wakes up.” Donna said with her voice cracking as she got the last four words out.  
“She will wake up, you have to have hope.”  
“I gave up on hope a long time ago.” Donna said grabbing the coffee before sitting down beside Felicity Quentin sighed as he sat on the other side of the bed facing Donna.  
“Would you like me to call someone from your family to come be with you?” Quentin asked generally concerned about Donna.  
“My Parents are dead, I have no brothers or sisters, the only family I have left is laying right here in front of me hooked up to every machine known to man.”  
“What about Felicity’s father, I could give him a call.”  
Donna gave out a harsh and weak chuckle “Yeah you would have to find him first and believe me you won’t be able to.”  
Donna noticed Quentin’s facial expression and went on “Felicity’s father left when Felicity was five and I haven’t seen him since the day he drove off leaving us alone on the doorstep.”  
“He just left you and his daughter?”  
“Yeah to be honest I saw it coming he was more at the office than he was at home, but Felicity never gave up on him, you know she sat on that doorstep for six hours after he left because she thought he was coming back, I can still hear the sobs she made when I told her that he was never coming back, it breaks your heart when your child is in pain, I can barely survive seeing her like this.”  
“So he hasn’t been in contact since? Not even with his own daughter?”  
“Nope I haven’t seen him since that day he is probably dead for all I know and Good Riddance, for the past two and a half decades it has been me and her against the world.”  
Donna once again grabbed Felicity’s hand “And it always will be.”  
Quentin got up “Well I’m going to see if we have any leads but I’ll be back.”  
Quentin got up and walked to the door before stopping to turn “I honestly believe she will wake up, I think she loves you too much to leave you, you just keep watch over her and when she is ready she’ll come back because if there is one thing I know about your daughter it’s that she doesn’t give up on the people she loves.”  
Quentin opened the door and was met with the doctor.  
“Hi.” The doctor said looking at Donna before coming in “I need to speak with you.”

Oliver stood on the rooftop of the building across the street from one of Damien’s known hideouts which now look completely deserted and abandoned.  
The cold air hit him and he shivered, usually the cold didn’t he had grown accustomed to it on the island but since the shooting all he felt was coldness and that coldness was slowly being taking over by rage.  
Diggle, Laurel and Thea looked over to him and Diggle nodded at Thea before she spoke “Oliver there is no one here we should check out the other locations maybe we will get something there.”  
“No something or someone has to be here.”  
Just as Thea was about to say something she saw a black SUV pull up, the anger that raged in his chest nearly exploded from him when he saw Damien come out of backseat and fix his suit jacket before walking into the building with his ghosts following quickly behind.  
“We’re going in.” Oliver said almost hopping off the roof before Thea grabbed his arm “Oliver we are outnumbered and out armed this would be suicide.”  
“I need to get him Thea, he needs to answer to what he did.”  
“So what you are going to go in there and get killed for what, what will it prove?”  
“Are you seriously telling me that I shouldn’t go after the man that put Felicity in the hospital?”  
“No I’m saying that if you let this anger and rage take over then Damien does win, I promise you we will get him and he will pay but we need more time to make a plan.”  
Oliver yanked his arm away and paced the roof.  
He stared at the SUV that Damien left unattended.  
“I have an Idea.”  
Donna looked at the Doctor bewildered “But you said that you wouldn’t know if she was paralyzed until she woke up.”  
“Miss Smoak…”  
“Donna.”  
“Donna, all I am saying to you is that there was damage to the spinal cord and we don’t know how much damage was caused until we see for ourselves.”  
“So you want to cut open my daughter again, after you said that you wouldn’t know until she woke up for a theory.”  
“Donna I promise to you nothing will happen to your daughter.”  
“Hello can you not see my daughter unconscious, something did happen to her.” Donna took a deep breath and bowed her head “I’m sorry I know you are just doing your job, I’m just scared I will never be able to hear my daughter’s voice again or see her beautiful blue eyes again and now you are telling me that she might have damage to her spinal cord it’s just a lot to take in.”  
“I know and I’m sorry but I promise you this is a simple, standard procedure that I have done a hundred times and I promise you I will take great care of your daughter.”  
Donna looked at Felicity “Do it.”

Oliver was walking towards the SUV with Thea when Thea’s phone rang.  
Oliver looked at her before dragging her behind a rock.  
“You brought your phone?”  
“Yes and I gave my number to Donna so that if anything happened to Felicity we would know.”  
“Give me it.”  
Oliver looked up and around from the rock making sure the coast was clear before answering.  
“Hello?”  
“Oliver is that you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why are you whispering?”  
“It’s…I’m taking care of something is something wrong? Is Felicity okay?”  
“She’s alright, she hasn’t woken up yet she’s being prepped for surgery right now.”  
“Surgery for what?”  
“The doctor wants to check out her spinal cord damage see if there is anything he can do.”  
“I’m coming right now.”  
“No you stay and do whatever it is you are about to do and if you see Damien tell him that if he thinks your bad wait until he meets Mama Smoak.”  
Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle a little “You got it call me as soon as you hear something.”  
“Will do and you three stay safe.”  
Oliver hung up the phone and punched the rock making his knuckles bruise and bleed.  
“Oliver what’s wrong?”  
“Felicity is in surgery again.”  
“Do you want to go I can Radio Digg and we can get out of here?”  
“No this ends... Tonight.”  
“Okay.”  
Oliver and Thea ran over to the building and placed exploding arrows in different locations  
“Alright let’s go.”

Damien stood in front of his ghosts.  
“Alright men so far Oliver Queen has been quiet and my contact in the hospital says that Miss Smoak in unconscious, Great Job but now we have to keep it so Oliver Queen does not run for Mayor so we must end Oliver Queen Tonight, and “  
The Explosion outside nearly rocked Damien off his feet and caused all the Ghosts to run out.  
The Cries from the Black Canary made the Ghosts cover their ears making easy work for Thea, Oliver and Diggle to shoot them with their weapons.  
Out of the corner of his eye Oliver saw Damien running and chased after him.  
He hopped rooftop to rooftop before jumping down into an alley cutting of Damien’s escape.  
“We Meet Again, I guess you are here to take me to Oliver Queen.” Damien said with a cocky smile.  
“Not Exactly.”  
“Are you here to kill me?”  
Oliver stared at Damien who looked actually excited to hear the answer.  
The sound of gunfire erupted causing both Damien and Oliver to run for cover, Oliver cursed as he saw a ghost grabbed Damien into the SUV and Drive off.  
He breathed heavily as Diggle walked up to him.  
“Do we have him?”  
Diggle pulled out one of Felicity’s tablets and saw a red dot moving down the street.  
“We got him.”

The snow started falling outside the Hospital window.  
Donna rubbed her eyes and took a sip out of her fourth cup of coffee or was it her fifth she wasn’t sure.  
Felicity still wasn’t back yet and she heard nothing since she was taken in.  
“Hey.” A voice behind her said making her jump.  
“Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.” Lance said.  
“It’s alright I’m just a little jumpy.”  
“How’s Felicity?”  
“Back in surgery they are trying to see how much damage was done to her spine.”  
“How are you?”  
“I’m fine, what are you doing back so soon?”  
“I didn’t want to leave you alone for too long.”  
Donna scoffed “Why? We’re not in a relationship you don’t have to worry about me.”  
“Donna.”  
“Sorry I don’t mean to be snippy I just I hate this I absolutely hate it, a mother is supposed to protect her children and I couldn’t protect my baby and now she is having surgery after surgery to save her life and I’m here all alone and it sucks.”  
Lance walked over to her and pulled her into a hug letting her sob into his shoulder.  
“You’re not alone you have me.” He said holding her tight.

The lair seemed empty to Oliver without hearing Felicity’s nonstop babbling or her fingers hitting computer keys.  
He watched the computer screen as the red dot came to another stop and wrote down the address.  
“This is his fifth stop of the night, should we go see where it is.”  
Diggle sighed as “Oliver we need to talk, I think you should sit this next part out.”  
“What?”  
“This hit too close to home for you and your emotions are going to take over and I don’t want you to do something reckless.”  
“Are you forgetting that this man nearly killed me and Felicity and is the reason Felicity is fighting for her life right now?”  
“Yes I know that and believe me I am the second person in line after you to destroy Damien and make him pay I just…I almost lost one friend this week I don’t want to lose another.”  
“I’ll be careful I promise.”  
“Look Oliver I don’t know what your plan is but whatever it is I have your back.”  
Oliver nodded as Thea came in.  
“Oliver, Donna called Felicity is out of surgery but she didn’t tell me what was wrong.”  
Oliver looked at Diggle “Go me and Thea will take a look at this location.”  
Oliver nodded and walked out.

When he got to the hospital he saw Donna sobbing on a chair in the hospital hallway, his heart felt like it just got stabbed over and over and his breathing quickened as he walked up and sat down next to her.  
“Donna?”  
Donna looked at him “Oh Oliver.”  
“What happened?”  
“The Doctor just came and told me the damage to her spinal cord is permanent, She’ll never walk again.”  
Oliver scooped Donna up into a hug and held on tight.

Oliver opened the door to Felicity’s room and took a deep breath before walking in.  
Felicity is paralyzed.  
That’s the thought that kept running through his head as he sat on Felicity’s bed and grabbed her hand.  
He glanced over his shoulders at her legs that were barely visible under the blankets and the thought that he would never see her walking again tore his heart wide open.  
He would never see her stand to greet him after a mission, he would never hear the click of her heels against the wooden floors at home, and He wouldn’t see her walk down the aisle or play with their children if children were even in the cards now.  
But he wouldn’t leave her, they beat so many obstacles together and this was no different.  
“Hey baby, so I know when you wake up you will be confused and angry by what’s happened but I want you to know that this will not change our future okay, It will not change how much I love you and it will not change my mind about marrying you, we will face this together and we will beat this together and I promise you I will get Damien and then we can focus on our wedding which I’m sure your mother will have about ninety seven percent of the say in as she does everything else, but just know that I am here for you and I will always be here for you and nothing or no one will ever change that because like I said earlier you are the one who lights my way without you I can’t beat the darkness but with you I can destroy it once and for all so you get all the rest you need right now because when you do wake up we have a hell of a lot of work to do.”  
Oliver leaned forward and kissed her forehead holding his lips to her skin for a few extra minutes before leaning back and looking at her “I love you Felicity Smoak.”  
Oliver got up and walked towards the door grabbing on to the wall for support when his knees buckled and he sobbed against the wall making a dent in it when his fist collided with it.  
He recovered and started walking again when he heard a voice from behind him.  
“Oli-ver”  
Oliver turned around “Felicity?”  
Her eyes opened.


End file.
